Decimation
by ChibiMinoru
Summary: Ludwig faces the death of his close and true friend, Feliciano. One Shot. Gore and hurt.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia. Boo-hooo

The General Folkert Beilschmidt of the Germanic Army commanded, icy blue eyes drifting across the rows and rows of men before him. He stood on a wooden dais, watching the fate of the men play out only by the will of the gods. His eyes slowly settling on the man with a pair of replicated eyes. His son, Ludwig, commander of a small group of men, was looking down at his balled up palm.

Ludwig's hand shook before him. Why had he attacked? Why would he disobey orders? His father's orders? Why had he acted on nothing but guts? Why had he acted like that? Why had his men supported him? All of these questions ran through his mind, his eyes staring at the white knuckles as his fingers pressed down on the small ball in his palm. The ball that would decide the fate of his life felt cold against his skin.

If the ball presented to be black, he would live another day to die another. If the ball presented to be white, he would die by the hands of the men he had trained and trained with. So many good and bad memories; his father had always warned him not to befriend his men but Ludwig was always the kind of man to befriend anyone. Even if he did not seemed so. Which is why this would be so much hard than death. He could die by the hand of his friends, or kill one of his friends.

He looked up at the man in front of him. His second in command, his right hand, his best friend and the only person who understood the son of the merciless General, Feliciano. His friend since a small age and grew up together went through countless training sessions and even along the way the German began to develop some feelings for his friend.

Feliciano met Ludwig's eyes, his amber eyes boring into the icy blue ones. In that moment, Ludwig knew that this might be the last time he would see his friend.

"Present your fate!" General Beilschmidt commanded, voice ringing throughout the rows of men.

Ludwig swallowed the lump on his throat and felt his stomach tighten. He looked down on his hand, slowly opening the sore fingers that once gripped the rock. His heart sank. Black. His lips curled up into a small smile, he was saved! He was going to live… He looked up at Feliciano's face.

"Feli—" Ludwig began but he brunette shook his head. "N-No…"

Feliciano smiled sadly at the blond, palm opening to reveal a white ball. People began to circle him. About eight of them holding a wooden club. One of the men handed Ludwig a wooden club, eyes looking at his, empathy evident in them. Ludwig looked back at Feliciano who simply nodded his head, a sad small curling up in his lips.

"Begin!" The General's voice commanded, and the wooden clubs began to blur Ludwig's vision.

His hands shook, his eyes began to tear up and his heart felt like it had stopped. He was watching his best friend being beat to death by his men.

"D-Do it!" Feliciano screamed, as a club hit him on the arm, cutting open the flesh, bone ripping from its socket and letting blood splatter against Ludwig's face. The brunette gasped in pain, taking a step forward to keep on his feet. Hot tears ran down his blood-tainted cheeks and whelps of pain escaped his lips as the men he had once trained with were beating him slowly and painfully to death. "Do it! Or he-he will beat y-y-you!" The men around him were doing their best to hit as hard and fast as they could now, making Feliciano's death faster. Maybe that way, he could rest in peace faster.

Ludwig closed his eyes for a moment, his grip on the handle of the club tightening. He had to. He had to do it. Ludwig shook his head, unable to rip away his eyes from Feliciano's distorted one. He couldn't. His body wouldn't respond to him, all he could do now was to stare at the man slowly being beat to death in front of him. He wanted to beat the men that were beating Feliciano; he wanted to beat his father for this. He bit his lip, hearing the loud crack of his bones breaking.

"Please… End it already." It was only a whisper, but Ludwig could hear his soft voice clearly.

With what seemed his last energy he raised the club and stroke down until it made contact with Feliciano's face, breaking the once flawless skin and dislocating the jaw. Blood splattered against the dirt under their sandals, coloring it with bright red. Ludwig swung the club again, sending the brunette man to his knees. Once, twice three times he swung the heavy and blood covered club. Ludwig could no longer see the face of Feliciano through the tears threatening to fall.

He raised the club high over his head, blinking rapidly to clear the tears, and swung delivering the last blow to Feliciano's life. His bloodied and limp body fell to the pool of blood under him. His restored and beat up face faced Ludwig, making the blonde man fall on his knees, dropping the club besides him. He blinked rapidly, trying to keep his tears from falling. The men around him

His eyes were glued on Feliciano's dead body, until his eyes caught the small white rock in Feliciano's limp hand. He reached over to take the half blood covered ball. He swallowed his sobs down, staring at it on his palm. The small parts of the rock that were not covered in blood shone brightly, reflecting the sun's rays that peeked out from the thick grey clouds. Ludwig closed his palm tightly around the rock and looked at Feliciano's distorted face, his once lively golden eyes now dull, and slowly closed them.

* * *

Well Just two weeks ago, when my headaches were still intolerable and was not taking meds, I saw episode 4 of Spartacus. There was a scene were the son's General's army charged against Spartacus' forces and ended up retreating, which is greatly looked down by Romans, and they were punished by decimation. The elimination of a person in a group of ten, the Romans used it to punish the cowards, and disobeying troops (probably more). It was a really strict and unfair way to punish the army, but it was effective.

I'm sorry if this is too much for some people and well- I like these kind of things. (Woops.)  
I had a few friends read it before posting and they said they liked it and enjoyed it. (They like this kind of stuff too.)  
Please comment to let me know what you think... And please don't kill me.


End file.
